1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a battery module. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a battery module with an improved configuration of an insulation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. A small-capacity rechargeable battery can be used for a small electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery can be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
Lately, a high power rechargeable battery has been introduced. The high power rechargeable battery uses a high energy density non-aqueous electrolyte. The high power rechargeable battery includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series. Such a high power rechargeable battery has been used for an apparatus requiring high power, e.g., for driving a motor of an electric vehicle.
A conventional single large-capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and such rechargeable batteries may have a cylindrical shape, an angular shape, or the like. To couple the rechargeable batteries in series, a bus bar may be installed to connect adjacent batteries, e.g., while a positive terminal of one rechargeable battery and a negative terminal of an adjacent battery are alternately disposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.